Legend of The Lost Princess
by Fanwriter23
Summary: When Hyrule is attacked, it's king must send his only daughter, Zelda, away from the castle with a soldier and a young girl to protect her. Follow Zelda and her guardians on a quest to retake the throne of Hyrule that was stolen by the Gerudo and free it's people from evil.
1. Attack

The king of Hyrule looked down at the map laid out on the table and nodded.

"Yes, well, we can work with that."

He looked up at the guard captain, who stood across from him at the table.

"Captain, can you send out more troops to-"

Suddenly, the doors bursted open and a man ran inside and approached the king.

"Your Majesty,"

"Ah, general, what is it?" the king asked curiously.

"It's Ganondorf, his forces have breached our borders and are headed this way!"

"What?!"

"They have almost reached us. I strongly suggest pulling more soldiers back to protect the castle."

The king shook his head. "No, keep them fighting the Gerudo forces." He turned to the captain, "And send any more available troops to the villages. My people need more protection than I do."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The king turned to leave and looked at the general.

"General, come with me."

The general nodded and followed the king out the doors. They walked through a long corridor, out of sight from anyone, with the general trailing slightly behind.

"Link, I think it's finally time to put my backup plan into play." Link's eyes went wide.

"But, that's our last resort, our final call, do you really think that's necessary?"

The king nodded.

"Ganondorf is almost here and is coming at us with full force, it will be almost impossible to stop him. This plan is flawless, so I'd say yes, this is necessary."

"But can we find someone in time to do it? Can we find a girl in time who is willing? And who will accompany her?" Link had his doubts about the king's 'flawless' plan.

"Actually, I've already spoken to a woman who is interested. As for a soldier, I was hoping you could do it."

"Me?!" Link said, shocked.

"Yes, you are the only one besides me and Her who knows about this. After all, you are the one who suggested a plan like this in the first place." The king paused and then continued, "So, will you do it?"

Link gazed down at the floor, thinking about all he would have to leave behind, his family, his friends, his wife and child. But then he thought of his duty to the king, and to the princess. "Yes, I'll do it."

"Very good, thank you. I'll send for the woman and her family. Oh and one more thing." Link looked up curiously. "I started thinking about some political advantages to all this. The woman I've picked is….not a Hylian."

"Not Hylian?"

"Yes, I thought this would give us a chance to patch up our dicey relationship with the Sheikahs."

"I see."

As they reached an intersection in the corridor, the king turned to look at Link. "I'll be in the throne room preparing my daughter. You'd best go home and say your goodbyes...just in case." Link nodded and started walking down one of the hallways as the king walked down another. _

Link jumped off his horse and opened the front door of his little house. Standing at a sink, looking blankly out a window, was his wife, Mary.

"Link!"

Mary turned from the window and ran over to Link as he shut the door behind him.

"Link, the Gerudo have broken through our borders!"

"I know, I was just talking to His Majesty about it."

"What's he going to?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here right now." He drew in a deep breath.

"Mary, I'm….well, the king came up with a last resort plan to protect Princess Zelda from Ganondorf if something were to happen to him….The king anticipates that Hyrule won't be able to hold it's own against the Gerudo if they are strong enough to have made it this far. He has this plan to send the princess away with a soldier to protect her so that one day the princess can come to take back the throne of Hyrule."

Mary's expression was blank for a moment, but then her eyes welled up with tears.

"Let me guess….he wants you to do it."

Link gave her a desperate look. "Mary, I have to do this, it's my duty to the throne. We both know I'm the strongest soldier in Hyrule. There's no one else who can do this. If I don't, the Princess will surely be killed."

"But if you go, then you could be killed."

"That's what you said when I enlisted."

"This is different!"

"How? How is this any different? I'm a soldier, I do what I'm told."

"Link, stop it! You know what I'm saying! Don't do this to me!" She bursted into tears and turned around and walked over to a corner of the room, where a small, wooden crib stood, and Link followed her. They looked over the edge at a sleeping baby boy, their only child.

"Link, I can't do this without you! I-I just can't! Please….don't go, Link." Link hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Mary, I'm so, so sorry, but I have to. I have a duty. And stop acting like I'm going off to die! I'm coming back!"

Link hadn't expected Mary to be so upset like this, and it was breaking his heart. But he had to go.

"I have to go now, Mary."

He pulled away from her, his shirt was wet from her tears. Link turned to the sleeping baby and sniffed. He leaned over the edge of the crib and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Goodbye, Adam."

He turned to Mary and hugged her one last time as she cried silently, Link kissed her slowly. Then, with a pain in his chest, he pulled away from her. He took her by the hand, and walked outside. he let go of her hand, and jumped on his horse.

"Mary," he looked down at her.

"Mary, I swear on my life, I will see you again, for better or for worse. Just hang on, and remember, I love you." With that he rode away, leaving Mary sitting on the ground, sobbing.

"Goodbye….Link…."

Link stood in the throne room, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, all the ways that he could die doing this, leaving Mary and Adam alone. The king stood next to him, holding a baby girl, Princess Zelda, in his arms.

Then, the doors swung open and a man and a young girl walked inside. Link guessed they were the woman's family. But where was the woman? The two bowed to the king.

"Your Majesty." said the man "We left as soon as we heard the news. But my wife Sheik, is very ill and cannot come."

"Then, Hyrule is doomed. There is no way to find someone else in time. The plan has failed." said the king.

The girl drew forward. "Um, Your Majesty, I was thinking that maybe I could carry out this task in my mother's absence."

Everyone in the room stared at her, shocked.

"How old are you?" asked the king.

"I'm fifteen, sir." she answered.

"Absolutely not!" Link objected "I admire your courage but you're far too young for this sort of-"

The king turned to Link. He stopped.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, this is your call, not mine."

The king turned to the girl's father. "Alfon, would it be alright with you if your daughter do this instead?"

Alfon stood in thought for a moment. "If that is what she wishes."

"Young miss, are you absolutely sure about this? I hope you are aware that I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Yes. I am aware of all the risks."

"Very well. What is your name, girl?"

"Impa." the girl responded.

"Well then, young Lady Impa, I am amazed by your courage, and am grateful for your sacrifice. The same goes for you as well, Link."

Link merely nodded. An explosion rang throughout the castle, and they heard voices shouting.

"We have run out of time." the king whispered urgently. "Now the two of you must go, quickly."

Impa walked over to the king, and he handed her the baby princess. Then, he walked behind the throne and pulled a hidden lever. A section of the wall behind the throne opened, revealing a hidden passageway. Link and Impa approached the passageway, taking one last look at the castle.

"I want to thank you both one last time for everything you have done and all you have yet to do for your kingdom. Goodbye, and good luck to you both."

"Yes Your Majesty." Link and Impa responded in unision. Then they headed down the passage and the king pulled the lever, shutting the wall behind them. Alfon and the king walked to the center of the room. A few seconds later, the doors flew open, and dozens of Gerudo soldiers, followed by Ganondorf himself, came into the room. Ganondorf smiled to himself as he drew his sword.

Link and Impa raced through the dimly lit passageway, and stopped when they saw a door. Impa turned to Link, he nodded and opened the door. It lead to the outside. The sun had just started to set, turning the sky a brilliant orange. Clutching Princess Zelda, Impa followed Link outside, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry this hasn't been updated in like a year. I started some other stories and may not actually finish this, so don't expect anything. I really loved this story, so I may pick it back up later in the future, but don't hold your breath on it.


End file.
